What's next?
by RomyDDekker
Summary: Paco and Aka are two young Bretons from a small Island in Highrock. Dragons started attacking villages in this country too. When nobody is left and everything is destroyed, they decide to travel to Skyrim to start a new life.
1. New beginning

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first fanfic, And I hope you like it! (or even read it, lol)**

**The first few chapters will only conclude OC's Cause I only own the game Skyrim, and am just improvising with Highrock.**

**Have fun reading!**

Chapter 1 New start.

It might be a good idea to close that window dearest, madame Gateau whispered in my ear.

I sighted, she was probably cold again.  
Madame Gateau, I said, we are outside! if you think its too cold out here we could go and find a place for the night?

A shiver shove trough her spine before she balanced back on her walking stick. I am fine with that, young lady, she told me.

I felt my stomach rumble, that would be because of the lack of food in town. Since the dragons came everything changed in Highrock.  
What was even sadder is that madame Gateau and I, were probably the only two people on the small Highrock island who have survived.

I felt someone grabbing my sleeve. When I looked down, I saw Madame Gateau looking right ahead with a blank look. My eyes followed her sight, then my mouth fell open.

A boy, around my age, sat between the big piles of trash. He had golden hair and his eyes were almost the same colour. He would have been pretty handsome if it wasn't for the big scar on his face, that crept from between his hairroots to his right cheek.

His golden eyes began to shine when he saw us. Grandma? He asked with unbelief, is that really you gran?

He sprinted towards her and gently hugged the old lady. Don't worry everything is going to be alright, okay? I promise! He whispered out loudly.

He squized his eyes to hold in his tears. This sad looks made me want to cry too. They stood there for a while when the boy suddenly broke the hug.

He walked towards me.  
Hi, he said faking a smile, I'm Paco Rigolo. I don't remember having seen you around before. What's your name? Did you live here?

I swallowed , and looked him in the eyes, then I faked a smile too. I'm Aka.

Our fake smiles fade away an I fell down on my knees.

Paco kneelt next to me and rubbed my shoulder. I guess I've lost everybody too, he whispered, but you know what? You're still not alone! Look! I'm here and my grandma!

He looked around to point at her but his teary, sparkling eyes suddenly changed to cold shocked ones. Madame Gateau had collapsed on the ground.

We both launched off like a rocket. Paco lifted her up in his arms , while I grabbed her wrist. Desperately I tried searching for her heartbeat, no result.

I looked up at Paco, his eyes were focussed on madame's head. I saw blood dripping through his fingers. I shocked, then walked towards him to take a better look.

A piece of debris was stuck in her head, she had probably collapsed right on it.

His lips formed a word.

I scootered closer and askedPaco's what he said

His golden eyes burned in mine. I said FUCK! He cried out, his voice was high pitched by the last word.

I grabbed his shoulders, and looked straight at him.

Paco, I Squeaked tears flowing, you said Everything was going to be alright, right? You promised!

Paco's eyes softened, then he cupped my cheeks. Look what I did, he whispered, while rubbing away tears from my eyes, I made a girl cry.

He stood up, and pulled me up too. Aka, he said, you are right.  
Everything is going to be allright.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me tighter. I felt my cheeks flushing red, when I felt his breath tickling in my neck.  
He lifted my head up, I could see his cheeks were shaded pink too.

He coughed and let me go.  
I shuffled away, closer to the water and kicked a little stone in.  
I looked back.

Paco was piling up some more debris on madame Gateau with a blank look on his face.

I jogged back and started helping him, I didn't want him to feel awkward again so the sooner this was done, the better.

Paco we have to find a boat so we can get off this island maybe even country, I said.

He shook his head.  
Everything is broken, he mumbled, I'll just take you on my back.  
I'll swim.


	2. Under the sea

**Not very long, still there ;P**

Chapter 2 Under the sea.

Swimming?  
I asked with unbelief, the whole way?

Why not, he said, I can swim like I'm a fish myself.

But what if you get tired or hurt or something? I squeaked.

We'll be there before that happens, he said with a smile.

We walked silently towards the sea together. Paco directly dived in.

Aka come! He called out.

I walked in with doubt, the water was icecold. Paco grabbed my feet so I fell down.

I spit down a mouthful water.  
Prft. Very prft. Funny.

I know right, he said grinning.

He held out his hand and pulled me up.  
Still grinning.

Now hold you're hands here, he said placing my hands at his chest.

And wrap your legs around mine, Yes like that! Okay! Let's go then.

I wrapped my arm so tight that I wondered if he could still breath.

Paco could indeed swim just like a fish, his body smoothly slided through the water.

Holding him was an easy task, his body was so warm in the cold water. But I hoped I wasn't too heavy for him.

Hey Aka, he suddenly asked, are you allright?

Uh-huh, I murmled.

I let my head rest on his back and looked down if I could see some fish.

(Paco's POV)

It is hard to ignore a sleeping girl on your back, trust me.

We were swimming for a few hours already. Aka's hands slowly slid of my chest, and I had to hold her up so he wouldn't sink or something. That became a bit heavy after a while.

A big rock stood out of the water, It actually looked more like a small mountain. I swam to it and lifted Aka up on the land. I looked for a way to climb up myself and putted myself right beside her.

I gently took the locks of red hair out of the water, she looked just like a mermaid.

It was getting dark, It would be a good idea spending the night here, wouldn't it?

Aka woke up, she stroke her hair out of her eyes.

Paco, she mumbled, are we there yet?

No not yet, I said, just go back to sleep, okay?

But I can't , she mumbled , the stones are way too hard.

I grinned, come here then, I said, I'll be your pillow.

She shove closer to lie on my shoulder, and she was back asleep in about 3 minutes.  
I just couldn't sleep yet. So I played with her hair for a bit, it was long, soft and shiny, and if you twist it around your finger a few times it would become a curl. Then after a while I started to feel tired, let my head rest on the rocks and whispered good night.


	3. Travelling

**Here's another one, I'll put another and see what happens!**

**There's no use posting it if nobody reads it, right?**

Chapter 3. Travelling (Aka's POV)

Paco was already awake. He was sitting on the edge of the rocks with his legs in the deep water.  
I had to look twice before I could identify what he was looking trough ; a pair of binoculars.

Paco! I yelled, where did you get that?

It just came floating by! He yelled back, I was looking if I could find the owner.

A minute after that, Paco yelled a big "woaah!" and jumped in the water.

Did you find him? I yelled.

I started jumping from rock to rock to keep up with him.

He is over there, Paco said and pointed at a mountain.  
Here take the binoculars and tell me were I must go.

I nodded, and he started to swim.  
My eyes made contact with the glass and I started looking for the mountain pointed at.

More left! I yelled after a while. You're almost there!

I started jumping farther on the rocks, and tripped.  
I screamed and one of my legs landed in the water.  
This stupidity made my dress rip and my face splashed wet.

Paco looked around after my scream, and chuckled.

Y'allright? He asked.

Ahh, yes.. I answered.

Then something grabbed my foot.  
A big slaughterfish which obviously hadn't had any breakfast yet.  
I screamed again, this time in pain.

Paco grabbed his dagger and trew it at the fish.  
But the distance was way too big and the dagger fell in the water.

Then an arrow came flying and killed It.  
My eyes shot to the direction it came from; the rock we stayed on earlier.

The eyes of a young Breton girl from about the age of 12 were peeking from behind it.  
She was pretty.  
Her hair was long and curly and her face was not as sharply formed as a normal breton.  
Actually, the only elf-feature she had were her ears, which wasn't even usual for a half-elf to have.

I stared at her, but when she saw I was looking, she ran away.

Wait, come back! I yelled.

She pointed her bow at me.  
Don't come closer, the girl said with a small voice, if you do, I'll kill you just like that fish.  
She walked backwards, her bow still stretched.  
We'll meet later if it's fate, she said, and she ran away.

Paco and I looked at each other blankly.  
Then he said; don't move, I'm sure there is plenty of fish left which like to eat feet.

I nodded.

I'll go look then, he said and jumped over the rocks.  
I guess he Didn't want a slaughterfish hanging at his toes either.

Hey Aka! Paco yelled, It's a man! I told you so!  
Paco lifted the upper body up and dragged it towards me.  
Take a look for yourself, he said.  
I looked over Paco's shoulder, it was a middle-aged man which looked just like the little girl I had seen earlier.

Is he alive? I asked.

Dunno, Paco answered raising his shoulders, Let's leave him on that rock-island back there.  
After that we should go after the girl, I said, there must be some path over there.  
He nodded and dragged the man towards the island.

I followed, stepping on the stones, carefully.


	4. Following lead

**Last one  
**** Very Bad Joke. T.T  
****more like an Author's note then a thought I guess.**

Chapter 4 Following lead.  
(Paco's Pov)

It didn't take longer than three quarters to find land again.  
I killed a rabbit for breakfast.  
Aka first didn't want to eat it, and became angry at me for killing it.  
But after I started a fire and grilled the animal, the smell became too much for her.  
So she sat down and she asked if she could have a leg too.  
After that we walked for a while until we saw the pad splitting up.  
Aka was doubting like crazy about this.  
I said we should just go right.  
Of course she asked why, I told her because the first three letters of RIGht were the same as my last name RIGolo.  
She called me a simpleminded idiot, but we turned right anyway.  
We walked further and Aka found a little knapsack lying in a bush.  
She picked it up and just wanted to take a look inside when a big man came from behind the bush, angry.

Can't a fucking man, take a fucking piss, without being fucking robbed! He yelled.

Chill out mate, I said, you know how girls are; always wanting to go inside mans sacks. I gave him a grinning look, yikes that was a really bad Joke.

The man looked down at me as if I was a little ladybug.  
Then he suddenly bursted out laughing and fisted my shoulder.

Ya funny bro, now go fast , take that nosy one with ya.

See ya later, I said, pushing Aka walking, and waved at the guy.

I am not curious about any mans sack, aka mumled angryly.

What did you wan't me to say then, I chuckled, please beat her up?

She cleared her throat, nevermind I got us a map.

Wha! Lemme see! I cried out.

She gave it.

Who's nosy now, She said grinning.

We're on route, I said after a while, just another 30 minutes walking I guess.

What are we going to do when we're there, Aka asked.  
I dunno, I said, I'll go sleep I guess.  
Not that, you idiot! She hit me on the head, You know perfectly what I mean!  
I said; well after that, we should part ways I guess.  
Her eyes widened, then she looked down sadly.  
I-I g-guess we should, she stuttered.  
But we aren't there yet, I said.  
Are you sure we are on route? Aka asked. Cause there's one reaaly huge mountain over there.

No problem, I said, there's a outpost over there.  
If we cross that one, it's easy walking to Skyrim.

Is it really that easy? She asked astonished.  
Yup it really is! I said.

But it wasn't.

**I don't know if you figured yet,  
but I'm trying to give Paco another way of describing things than Aka.  
Just because, he's a guy and stuff.  
And he's a little more nonchalant.**


End file.
